No es una cita
by Ellistriel
Summary: Un momento a solas con él es más que suficiente, hacer algo juntos sin nadie más alrededor, como si lo hubieran hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. No tiene que ser una cita para tener un gran significado. Leve HinataxNaruto.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

No me gustaría ver mi fic publicado por otro lado sin mi autorización. La idea de hacer publicidad a un escrito sin permiso del autor y peor aún tomándolo como propio (Ya que muchas veces ni especifican de donde lo sacaron) no me agrada, si quieren compartirlo, dejen un link a está página que eso no es ningún problema.

* * *

**No es una cita**

* * *

No podía creer que se encontrará ahí, de pie frente a la puerta de la casa donde vivía el muchacho que le había gustado desde el primer día que puso un pie en la academia ninja. "En unos meses serán ya diez años desde que lo vi por primera vez" se dijo a sí misma, nerviosa, indecisa entre tocar la puerta o simplemente salir huyendo. En sus manos la joven heredera del Souke llevaba unas bolsas con algunos implementos de limpieza. Había quedado con Naruto para ayudarlo a limpiar el desorden en el que vivía, en realidad Kiba era quien había llegado a sugerir la idea.

_El día anterior, cuando se dirigía a su casa acompañada por Kiba y Akamaru, Hinata notó al rubio discutiendo con su compañera de equipo de cabellos rosados. Sakura parecía estar muy molesta gritándole algo, mientras Naruto se encontraba casi implorando perdón. Al acercarse más, el motivo de la pelea comenzó a volverse entendible._

—_¡Estoy harta Naruto! —__gritó Sakura, apretando amenazadoramente su puño derecho__—Ya es tercera vez que voy a tu casa y acabo embarrándome con tu basura —__le espetó peligrosamente._

—_Perdón, Sakura-chan —__decía sin parar el muchacho, sin despegar la mirada de la kunoichi, atento en caso no se contuviera y dirigiera su furia hacia él__—. No he tenido tiempo de limpiar aún todo el polvo que se acumuló y como estoy entrenando mucho tampoco he limpiado la basura de estos últimos meses —__se excusó sin ningún resultado positivo, esa excusa no parecía válida._

—_Naruto, Sakura —__saludó Kiba en un intento por relajar la tensión del momento y con algo de suerte impedir que Naruto acabara en el hospital._

—_Hola… —__añadió tímidamente Hinata al posar la mirada en Naruto._

—_¡Kiba! —__exclamó el muchacho acercándose__—¡Hinata!_

—_¡Naruto! Si vuelvo a ver tu casa en ese estado juro que voy a mandarte a vivir al hospital —__amenazó la kunoichi antes de permitir que su cólera bajara lentamente._

—_Naruto, ¿necesitas ayuda para limpiar? —__preguntó Kiba recibiendo una señal afirmativa__—. Hinata —__llamó luego tranquilamente__—, ¿no quieres ayudar a Naruto? A mí me salvaste de mi madre cuando comenzó a quejarse de lo mismo y me dio el ultimátum._

—_Yo… —__contestó algo avergonzada. Claro que le encantaría ayudar a Naruto, pero le era difícil expresarlo. Habían pasado muchos años y a pesar de su timidez había logrado avanzar bastante como kunoichi y como persona, pero Naruto era un tema muy aparte, hacer algo mal en frente de él le aterraba._

—_Hinata —__llamó el muchacho colocándose en frente de ella__—. Por favor ayúdame, sino Sakura-chan va a asesinarme —__rogó posando sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules en ella, mirándola como si fuera su única esperanza._

—_Claro… —__respondió tratando de contenerse y no acabar igual que la primera vez que lo vio cuando regresó del entrenamiento con Jiraiya._

Tomando algo de aire y reuniendo mucho valor tocó levemente la puerta y luego retrocedió un poco, esperando que Naruto abriera, si se encontraba muy cerca era probable que la sensación de estar a centímetros de él le jugara una mala pasada. A los pocos segundos un apresurado Naruto abrió, emocionado de ver a Hinata, posiblemente pensaba que la Hyuuga no iría, a fin de cuentas ayudar a otro a limpiar su casa no era una labor muy agradable. Fueron compañeros en la academia, la apoyó en la preliminar del examen cuando le tocó enfrentarse a Neji y habían ido a alguna misión juntos, pero jamás desarrollaron un vínculo muy grande por lo que no entendía muy bien por qué había aceptado ayudarlo.

En el momento en que Hinata ingresó al pequeño departamento de Naruto entendió completamente a qué se debía la furia de Sakura. Una muchacha con un carácter como el de la aprendiz de la quinta era obvio que no iba a aguantarse lo que pensaba del lugar y menos si caía victima de algo acumulado ahí. La casa de Naruto era bastante pequeña, en frente de la entrada había una puerta que dirigía hacia el baño, a la mano izquierda se encontraba la cocina junto con una pequeña mesa y para el lado derecho estaba el cuarto del rubio. Hinata disimuló como pudo el hecho de que estaba respirando por la boca para evitar el olor que extrañamente no provenía ni del baño ni de la cocina sino desde la habitación, era una mezcla de olores a humedad y comida malograda.

—Bueno Hinata, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó muy entusiasmado el joven quitándose su chaqueta naranja y quedando con un polo negro de mangas cortas, listo para hacer lo que le pidiera. Hinata lo observó por unos momentos, un poco sonrojada.

—Hay que abrir las ventanas primero —respondió en voz baja, desviando levemente la mirada.

—¿Qué dijiste Hinata? —preguntó acercándose un poco a la muchacha para tratar de escucharla mejor.

—Que hay que abrir las ventanas —repitió luego de respirar profundo y tratar de elevar más la voz casi cerrando los ojos. Naruto la escuchó y reaccionó instantáneamente a pasar cuarto por cuarto haciéndolo.

—A veces hablas muy bajo y no se te escucha —comentó al pasar cerca de ella para abrir las ventanas del baño —, pero no importa, me estás ayudando mucho —añadió sonriente posando la mirada en ella y las bolsas que aún estaban en sus manos.

Hinata sonrió levemente mientras decidía por donde debía comenzar. El día anterior había estado muy nerviosa por la idea de estar a solas con Naruto, pero las cosas estaban yendo bien. Ella sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo con él, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo sin una misión de por medio o con alguna otra persona más acompañándolos.

—Gracias Kiba-kun —susurró sonriente al ver a Naruto tratar de despegar y recolectar toda la basura de su cuarto antes de acercarse a ayudarle, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Kiba luego de haber aceptado apoyar al rubio.

—_Tienes suerte Hinata —__comentó el joven Inuzuka antes que ella entrara a su casa __—. Vas a poder ayudar a Naruto y estar un tiempo con él._

—_Kiba-kun... yo no…_

—_No vayas a faltar, que el pobre realmente necesita ayuda, por lo que Shikamaru me dijo pareciera que Naruto estuvo entrenando ahí adentro por los dos años y medio que se fue —__añadió divertido._

—_Quiero ayudar a Naruto-kun, pero…_

—_¿Pero qué? Aprovecha el tiempo con él Hinata —__interrumpió antes de escuchar la excusa que la muchacha pudiera tratar de darle__—. Mira, no es una cita, simplemente es tu amigo y estás yendo a ayudarle —__aclaró comenzando a alejarse con Akamaru__—. Aunque quien sabe si la próxima vez él te invite a salir._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y que hayan encontrado a los personajes suficientemente reconocibles ^^ primera vez que uso a esta parejita, no es una historia de amor clásica, esas no me gustan demasiado, además que para eso se necesita desarrollar a los personajes, así que me centro en algo que en el estado en que están ahora podría ocurrir.

Dejen comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, o si simplemente si les gustó.


End file.
